Una oportunidad
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: De como Draco tambien comete errores... momento perdido de "Asi fueran mil años"...


Hola amigas... este es un pequeño shot... un momento perdido de "Asi fueran mil años"... es parte de mi programa contra la aversion que siento por Astoria... espero les guste...

Saludos y miles de Besos a mis hermanas... las amo con todo mi corazón... besos...

Disclaimer: nada de este universo me pertenece.. todo es de la rubia británica... la historia si es mia...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**Una oportunidad**...

"Una densa niebla cubría los campos de Malfoy Manor, evitando que el esplendor del hermoso jardín de la mansión engalanara los preparativos de la boda que estaba a punto de celebrarse.

Por una de las ventanas se podía ver a un rubio a medio vestir, observando el jardín, tratando de encontrar el valor para llevar a cabo la empresa a la que se estaba enfrentando, fracasando en su intento.

De improviso, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una hermosa pelinegra enfundada en un bellísimo vestido azul, el cual combinaba a la perfección con sus elegantes zapatos italianos y resaltaba el brillo azulado de sus ojos.

-Pero Draco, ¿aún no estás listo?, la ceremonia esta por comenzar, la novia ya te esta esperando afuera, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- inquirió la chica.

El rubio, quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su entrada, se dio la vuelta para mirarla fijamente por lo que le parecieron horas.

Finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

-No me voy a casar Pansy- dijo el rubio por toda respuesta.

La chica, quien se había quedado muda, sin atinar siquiera a respirar, cambió de improviso su expresión anonadada por una de total enojo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás loco?, a minutos de tu boda y te atreves a jugar así…-

-No estoy jugando Pansy-suspiró- no me voy a casar, simplemente no puedo, no… no quiero-titubeó unos segundos- no quiero condenar a Astoria a una vida de total aislamiento, no quiero que sea señalada por estar con un Malfoy, no quiero que nuestro futuro sea empañado por el odio y el rencor de los demás hacia nosotros, ella no se merece eso Pan, ella se merece algo mejor que yo…-

-¿Estas escuchando la sarta de sandeces que dices? Mira, no importa. Termina de vestirte, yo espero-

-¡No! ¿No entiendes? ¡No voy a casarme con Astoria!-

-¿Pero qué demo…?-

Un ruido los interrumpió de improviso, voltearon al mismo tiempo a la puerta para ver que ésta estaba abierta, y sobre la alfombra persa de la entrada, descansaba un hermoso ramo de novia confeccionado con narcisos blancos.

No necesitaron preguntarse quién los había escuchado, estaba claro, Astoria impaciente como siempre, debió haber ido a buscar a Draco a su alcoba, escuchando por obra macabra del destino, solamente una parte de la conversación, seguramente pensando lo peor.

El rubio corrió hacia la puerta, no le importó estar a medio vestir, sentía como su corazón latía desbocado, cómo su mundo empezaba a derrumbarse por un momento de dudas y de estupidez.

Tenía que alcanzar a Astoria, tenía que decirle que la amaba, que la necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie, que no era nada sin ella…

Pero solamente llegó a tiempo para ver cómo la rubia se perdía por la chimenea, sin importarle manchar de hollín su hermoso vestido blanco.

Quiso ir tras ella, pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia la chimenea, sintió como un hechizo lo lanzaba del otro lado de la habitación, el dolor que sintió en su cuerpo era muy agudo, pero el que destrozaba su corazón en esos momentos era aún peor.

Con dificultad trató de ponerse de pie, buscando con la mirada el origen de tal agresión, encontrando enseguida a su atacante, quien estaba parada entre la chimenea y él, impidiendo el paso para evitar que saliera en busca de la rubia.

-Daphne, ¡quítate!- rugió el rubio, aún mareado por el golpe, pero sintiendo cómo se llenaba de ira ante la agresión por parte de su futura cuñada.

-No- dijo ella simplemente.

-No te metas…-

-No Draco, te dije que si lastimabas a mi hermana lo pagarías caro, ahora no te quejes…-

-Pero Daphne, dejame explicarme…-

Pero antes de que la chica dijera nada, un rayo rojo cruzó la estancia, impactándose en su pecho, haciéndola caer al suelo desmayada.

-¿Qué demonios…?-

-No es momento de charlas Draco, toma, termina de vestirte y sal en busca de tu novia, necesitas aclarar las cosas, no la pierdas Draco, no por una tontería…-

-Pero Daphne…-

-Estoy segura que Daphne me perdonará cuando despierte y le cuente lo que pasó…-sonrió la pelinegra- además siempre esta la opción de un _Obliviate_…-rió divertida.

-Gracias Pan…-dijo el rubio dándole un fugaz beso en la frente y caminando hacia la chimenea mientras se colocaba la camisa.

-Por cierto… yo creo que deberías buscarla en su lugar especial…-

-Cierto… gracias Pan-

Mientras el rubio desaparecía por la chimenea en una nube de polvos Flu, un moreno hacía su aparición por la gran puerta de la biblioteca, dándose el susto de su vida al contemplar cómo su novia estaba sentada con mucha propiedad sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras una desmayada Daphne seguía tirada sobre la alfombra.

-Pero ¿qué demonios…?-

-No pasa nada querido, solamente se va a retrasar un poco la boda, ¿quieres un trago?-

El moreno se quedó observándola con curiosidad, pasando su mirada de la chica tirada en el suelo a su novia.

-¿Y Daphne?-

-¡Oh, no te preocupes por ella! Ya despertará… mientras tanto, ven aquí, tengo mucho que contarte-

Encogiéndose de hombros, el moreno caminó decidido hasta el sillón, dejándose caer junto a su novia, mientras esta le explicaba del porqué de todo ese asunto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, un rubio desesperado hacía su aparición en la chimenea de la mansión Greengrass, donde un atareado elfo doméstico lo recibió con una exagerada inclinación.

-Amo Malfoy, ¿qué es lo que se le ofrece?-

El rubio, conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle al elfo, únicamente le dijo:

-¿Dónde esta la señorita Astoria?-

-Mi Ama esta en el jardín blanco, Amo Malfoy-

Sin darle tiempo al elfo de nada más, el rubio salió casi corriendo en dirección a los jardines, los cuales adornaban la hermosa mansión Greengrass.

El jardín blanco en particular, era un regalo que el mismo Draco le había hecho a Astoria el día de su compromiso, idéntico a aquel donde se habían reencontrado tiempo atrás, durante un viaje programado para la boda de Blaise y Pansy.

Él había hecho llenar el lado sur de la mansión con todo tipo de flores en color blanco, y en el centro de éste, rodeado por narcisos entretejidos sobre el techo y sus barandales, había mandado a colocar una hermosa pérgola italiana

En medio de la misma, había un columpio para dos personas, el cual había sido él mismo quien se había obstinado en colocar, ganándose varios golpes, pero todo había valido la pena pues cada golpe había sido curado por la misma Astoria y después, el esfuerzo fue premiado con sus besos.

Fue precisamente ahí donde la encontró, sentada en el columpio, meciéndose suavemente de atrás hacia delante, con los ojos cerrados, de los cuales se escapaban ríos de agua salada en forma de lágrimas, las cuales manchaban sus pálidas mejillas y corrían sin reparo hasta su inmaculado vestido.

La imagen se le antojó desgarradora, nunca hubiera querido hacerla llorar, y juró por Merlín que si le daba una oportunidad, nunca más tendría que verla llorar de nuevo.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, y un nudo enorme agarrotando en la garganta, se acercó hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella para hablarle sin incomodarla.

No había llegado aún a hablar, cuando la voz de ella lo sobresaltó.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- dijo la rubia, abriendo de improviso los ojos.

-Yo… Astoria yo…-

-¿A qué vienes?, si es para darme tus razones, no las quiero ni las necesito… Vete-

-Astoria, déjame explicarte, por favor-

-No, ya escuché demasiado de ti, es mejor que te vayas, ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, gracias a Merlín te diste cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…-

El tiempo fue pasando, mientras el rubio trataba de explicarle el porqué de lo que había dicho, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y oídos a sus palabras.

-Por favor Astoria, escúchame, tengo que decirte…-

-Tienes exactamente 15 segundos para decir lo que sea, después quiero que te largues para siempre de mi casa y de mi vida-

El rubio tomó aire, sin saber cómo explicarse en tan poco tiempo, sin embargo, solamente había una cosa que podía decir que tal vez la convenciera.

-Astoria Greengrass, Te Amo, y quiero que seas mi esposa para toda la vida…- dijo el rubio, dando un paso hacia el frente y arrodillándose frente a ella- si, es cierto que tuve mis dudas, es verdad, pero quiero decirte lo que no alcanzaste a escuchar, quiero que sepas que mis dudas y mi miedo no es por que no te ame, o porque en realidad no quiera compartir mi vida contigo, sino que simplemente tengo miedo de que un día despiertes y te des cuenta de que no soy suficiente para ti, que realmente no vale la pena la vida que tendrás a mi lado, pues no será vida ser despreciada y aislada por todos, por el único delito de ser una Malfoy-

"Serán muchas las personas que nos señalarán y hablarán mal de nosotros, por el mero hecho de ser un Malfoy, y nuestra vida no será ni por mucho tranquila y fácil, quiero que sepas que si después de conocer esto tu decides terminar con nuestro compromiso, yo no te detendré, pues prefiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo, pero si en cambio decides estar a mi lado, te juro por lo más sagrado que hay en esta tierra, que así me cueste la vida, haré todo lo posible porque tu seas feliz y te sientas orgullosa de mi"

Ambos quedaron en silencio, los ojos verdes de ella escrutaban despacio el rostro del rubio que aún seguía arrodillado frente a ella. El tiempo pasó lentamente, mientras ella luchaba contra sí misma, mientras en ese pequeño espacio, parecía llevar una cruenta batalla contra lo que sería mejor y lo que ella querría hacer.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, simplemente se levantó, y tomando al rubio de las solapas de la fina túnica, lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Eres un estúpido Malfoy-dijo, y ante la mirada confusa de él agregó- ¿De verdad crees que eso va a detenerme? ¿No me conoces acaso? Nada en este mundo impedirá que sea feliz a tu lado, nada-dijo, besándolo con pasión.

Draco solamente atinó a sonreír, con el corazón a punto de explotarle en el pecho porque tenía _una oportunidad _para ser feliz junto a quien más había amado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando Astoria Malfoy descansaba agotada pues acababa de dar a luz a su primogénito, Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la oscuridad, tenuemente iluminado por la luna que entraba por su ventana.

Entre sus brazos, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass movía sus pequeños puños, mientras bostezaba, cansado y tal vez aburrido por haber escuchado cómo casi no venía al mundo por culpa del idiota de su padre.

Nunca nadie lo vio, pero esa fue una de las contadas ocasiones en la que un Malfoy, mas propiamente dicho Draco, había llorado como una nena. Cuando nació su hijo.

Gracias a Merlín que no había nadie a su alrededor para verlo.

Sería una excelente noticia para Rita Skeeter…

* * *

><p>Bueno, aqui me quedo... besos...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
